lewis_professional_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Diablo
Biography At the turn of the millenium, Gideon, the keeper of Azul Dystopia promised to curse the world and claim his rights as the primal satanic figure. He had already cursed flesh in the form of a boy in seattle back in 1996. but that was just the beginning. To give the world a full burst of Diablo's power he needed to give some of himself to the world. Dividing a section of his divine being Gideon spawned his son, Demenio del Diablo, The Duke of the Diablo Triangle. he was spawned at the Earth's core when the world struck 0 and the year of 2000 began on January 1st. Over the next several years young Duke Demenio del Diablo made his way from the Core all the way to the surface of the earth where he ended up in Mexico. He was found "abandoned" in public by Mexican wrestling Legend Mil Mascaras in 2004. Mil brought him up as his own and despite his disfigured appearanced he treated Diablo like one of his own children. In 2010 Diablo had become developed enough to perform athletically and Mil Mascaras taught Diablo nearly everything he knows about Lucha Libre. Diablo watched Mils nephew, Jose Rodriguez, also known as Alberto Del Rio on WWE TV. Gideon spoke to his son through his mind and instructed him that if he ever were to meet Del Rio he must test the blue curses on him. Duke was glad to represent the Diablo triangle and was willing to obey his fathers commands. When Del Rio was fired from WWE in 2014 he came back home to Mexico and visited his uncle Mil Mascaras, and in turn Duke Diablo got to meet him for the very first time. Duke in every effort tried to come up with ways to lay curses on Del Rio but couldnt come up with anything. He seeked Gideons advice. His demonic blood father said that to curse one you must contest them, you must get an advantage over them and you must make them vulnerable. to this Duke challenged Del Rio to a match. A Lucha Libre match promoted by Mil Mascaras. Del Rio laughed at this. He was disgusted that his uncle would give his time and love torwards a fool, and he said that Diablo deserved to be banished. He couldn't believe this young man would challenge him. But Duke was adamant so he set up a stipulation. If Duke were to lose he would have to leave Mexico forever. But if Del Rio lost Duke got control of his soul. Del Rio had no idea what Duke was on about and he accepted the match. Duke's plans were all in place and he was prepared to begin his takeover of the world. But his plan failed, he lost the match to Del Rio and he was forced to leave Mexico forever. Del Rio was disappointed, Mil was dissapointed and above all else Gideon was disappointed. Duke demanded that Gideon give him one more chance, and Gideon said that he would take some of Diablos control of power away until he could prove his worth. in 2015 Diablo moved to New Zealand and signed with Gareth Lewis's LPW (Lewis Professional Wrestling) and began to put into place a backup plan for Gideon. Each time Diablo wins a match he grows stronger and stronger and each time he wins championship gold he adds curses to the relics and is using his demonic influence on LPWs roster. We have yet to see what else he is capable of... Timeline Championships and accomplishments LPW/Lewis Professional Wrestling * LPW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Mystic Backstabber (Lungblower) *''Diablo Triangle/Hell's Gate ''(Triangle choke hold) *''Unforgivable Curse ''(Tombstone Piledriver) '''Signature Moves' *''Shining Wizard (Running step-up knee attack) *''Blade of Gideon ''(Spinning sit-out sleeper slam) *''Azul Stalagmite (Headscissors DDT) (2015 ; used rarely thereafter) *''Tope Triangulo ''(Tope Axe Handle)